Azoth Plus Arian Plus Anarchy
by DaXlyn
Summary: Azoth(Gloves) and Arian(Jacket),are mere children in this section of the story, behind becoming Fallen Angels. (AltSummary)Azoth and Arian are the unclaimed sons of the Goddess,born to fulfill ancient prophecies that neither want to be a part of. They choose to hack their own way,but will Arian's gift of Prophecy and Azoth's increasingly mad ramblings be enough to fix thier paths?


_**The Legend Of Nightfall**_

_**A lovely nursery rhyme.**_

_**A demon wakens with the night,**_

_**Reviling sun and all things bright.**_

_**Evil's friend and virtue's foe,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Eyes darker than the midnight shade,**_

_**Teeth sharper than the headsman's blade.**_

_**When he smiles a cold wind blows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**When shadows fall and sunlight breaks,**_

_**What Nightfall touches, Nightfall takes.**_

_**Lives and silver, maids in black bows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**A demon cruel, a monster stark,**_

_**Grim moonlight, deepest dark.**_

_**Nightmares come to those who doze,**_

_**In Darkness where old Nightfall goes.**_

_**Nightfall laughs and death's axe falls.**_

_**Hell opens wide and swallows all.**_

_**He ruled the depths where no light shows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Lock up your children after dark,**_

_**Lest Nightfall find an easy mark.**_

_**For safety ends at twilight's close,**_

_**and Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Silver claws and icy eyes,**_

_**Blackened wings to cleave the skies.**_

_**His soul within stark midnight froze,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Counting years like grains of sand,**_

_**Countless fell beneath his hand.**_

_**Time, his minion; Night, his clothes.**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Birthed within the black abyss,**_

_**His silent gift, a deadly kiss.**_

_**Gone before the rooster crows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Wolves and bats, and beasts of night,**_

_**Spirits black that flee the light,**_

_**Will cringe in fear when he re sows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**He feeds on elders and children,**_

_**On soldiers, kings, and beggerman.**_

_**He never stops and never slows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**The Evil One, the angelic blight,**_

_**Whom hides in day and stalks the night.**_

_**He steals the stars and drags them low,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**(Alternative Verses)**_

_**Three kings and their armies rode,**_

_**To hunt the demon in the cold;**_

_**where they've gone no immortal knows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**A dragon laughed at Nightfall's fame,**_

_**Rained curses on the demon's name;**_

_**The dragon's bones now lie in rows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**A wizard hoped to slay the beast,**_

_**he conjured up a poisoned feast.**_

_**The demon fed him to the crows,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**A gambler bet the tales were lies,**_

_**and scorned the words of the wise.**_

_**The odds were not the ones he chose,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Six princes fought him in the night,**_

_**their fortress of unequaled might.**_

_**'Twas gone before the sun arose,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**The Evil One, the immortal blight,**_

_**Whom hides from day to stalk the night.**_

_**He steals the stars and drags them low,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**(Angelic Prophesy and tales.)**_

_**He was born with wings of coal,**_

_**A halo of gold, but a heart so cold.**_

_**His eyes could see into one's soul,**_

_**Darkness visited Nightfall's hole.**_

_**Armed with claws and dagger of silver sharp,**_

_**he slew the villainous of a city dark.**_

_**His prize withheld and fury arose,**_

_**Darkness came to Nightfall's woes.**_

_**He slew those that thought him weak,**_

_**and those that his mercy seek,**_

_**groveled before his pale white feet.**_

_**Darkness whispered Nightfall's feat.**_

_**The goddess looked upon his acts with great disdain,**_

_**and chose to send a champion.**_

_**Many rose to defy the demon's name,**_

_**Darkness came where Nightfall slain.**_

_**After armies had been trained,**_

_**continued to fight the demon's rein.**_

_**He fought them all upon a hill,**_

_**Nightfall followed what Darkness drilled.**_

_**The "Evil One", The angelic blight,**_

_**Who hid from the day to stalk the night,**_

_**He stole the stars and hurled them below,**_

_**Darkness comes where Nightfall goes.**_

_**Nightfall's kill did grew and grew,**_

_**demons and angels he slew and slew.**_

_**For the hand of love had been cut,**_

_**and Darkness claimed what Nightfall fought.**_

_**The goddess blessed a Champion of Light,**_

_**Whose skills beat the wills of those against,**_

_**And the wings of pure white met those of ink black,**_

_**Could Nightfall possibly fall back?**_

_**A glorious fight ensued,**_

_**Within various worlds consumed,**_

_**Lightning flashed between the blades,**_

_**as the Darkness battled for Nightfall's ways.**_

_**The goddess powered the White Angel's gun,**_

_**while Darkness fought against the oppressive sun,**_

_**Could freedom rule or should there be none?**_

_**Armies fought against Darkness's One.**_

_**Both sides were depleted,**_

_**with Nightfall's body tiring; but mind and will still trumpeted.**_

_**The White Angel's body was strong, but his mind competed.**_

_**Darkness came where Nightfall went undefeated.**_

_**The Goddess drew up her final power,**_

_**And destroyed the warriors on the hour.**_

_**But Darkness cant be banished so easily; Nor will the Light be quelled.**_

_**Darkness sought where Nightfall was felled.**_

_**Whispers say the Goddess knows,**_

_**and the demons can find his maddening crows.**_

_**His belows have become music where he has been holed,**_

_**Darkness lurks near Nightfall's soul.**_

_**The Goddess has locked the cave up tight,**_

_**and retrieved her Champion's final Light,**_

_**The fight may eventually start again; but will it truly ever end?**_

_**Darkness has delivered what Nightfall sent.**_

_**Rumors have long grown cold,**_

_**but blood still drips where fights were told.**_

_**Can meager portions be what turn the table?**_

_**Darkness delivers Nightfall's fable.**_


End file.
